Matrix displays can allow an image to be displayed on a large scale by utilizing multiple displays instead of using a single large display. Matrix displays can be utilized to project a single image across the multiple displays or multiple images across the multiple displays to give an appearance of a single image. Display matrixes can be utilized in a variety of situations that require a large display for presenting information.